gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Troy
Universe Origin: Nip/Tuck; Miami, FL & Los Angeles, CA Species: Human Occupation: Plastic Surgeon Citizenship: USA Place of Birth: (unknown) Known Relatives: Gail Pollack (mother), Unnamed rapist (father), Mr. Troy (foster father), Max Pollack (half-brother), Sarah Pollack (half-sister), Matt McNamara (son), Wilbur Sutherland (adopted son), Jenna McNamara (grand-daughter) Spouse(s): Kimber Henry (ex-fiancée), Michelle Landau (ex-fiancée) Group Affiliation: McNamara/Troy Attributes Height: 6'2" Weight: 182 Body Type: Toned, mildly muscular, takes pride in his appearance Clothing Style: Casual Business, Polished, Cool relaxed Complexion: Mildly tanned Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Face Type: Chistled bone-structure Age: 40's Gender: Male Sexual Orientation: Straight Characteristics First impression: Womanizer, self-absorbed. General Demeanor: Seems to give a damn at the most surprising moments, vain, while he loves money he loves what he does more; willing to do anything to keep doing what he loves, playboy. Best Qualities: Good and loving father, great in bed, gifted surgeon. Worst Qualities: Womanizer, thinks with his dick, can be insulting, insecure, vain. Weaknesses: Women, insecurities, excitement junky. Origin/History: Dr. Christian Troy is a Plastic Surgeon at McNamara/Troy, a practice he runs with his business partner and best friend, Sean McNamara. Generally, Christian Troy is easily characterized as a self-absorbed womanizer with no qualms about using people to get what he wants. He drives flashy cars, wears Gucci suits, and when he lived in Florida he frequented Miami's best nightclubs. Though deep down, and despite his best efforts the man has a vulnerable side beneath his callous exterior. He was molested as a child by his foster father, as a result this early trauma destroyed his faith in a just God. When he met his biological mother, who tells him that he is the product of rape; she then cuts off any contact with him because he is the spitting image of his father, her rapist. Keeping most of these heartbreaking milestones in his life to himself, allowing most to see him for a callous womanizer. He has had affairs with many women, including Sean's wife, Julia; and unbeknownst to Sean, his son Matt, is in fact Christian's biological child, with whom he is very close and protective of. His son's ex-wife, Kimber Henry, was romantically involved with Christian before becoming involved with Matt. Christian's relationship with Kimber, had always been dysfunctional, a former patient whom he often manipulated and cheated on. Christian has had a one-night stand with Gina Russo, a recovering sex addict. Gina, angered to have broken her vow of celibacy, resolved to make Christian's life miserable, and the two initiated a bitter, love/hate relationship that was not resolved until much later. After the one-night stand, Gina became pregnant and throughout the pregnancy, Christian believed he was the father. At birth, Christian realized he was obviously not the father since the child was half-African American. Despite the boy not being his, Christian adopted Gina's son, Wilbur. After becoming a father more of the soft side of Christian emerged. The clearest example of this came around the time of his fortieth birthday. After hiring a nanny to watch his son, he began sleeping with her, and while having sex with her one night, he found out that she had been giving Wilbur cough medicine to keep the baby quiet. He immediately fired her and spent the night of his birthday with his son, his birthday wish being a prayer to God to make him a good father. He would later lose custody of Wilbur when Wilbur's real father sued for custody, which would once again break Christian's heart- another detail he would not openly admit to. Christian was once raped by The Carver, a masked serial killer preying on McNamara/Troy's patients. He is briefly suspected of, and arrested once for, the Carver's crimes. A distraught Christian temporarily withdraws from work, prompting Sean to bring in another surgeon, Quentin Costa. Costa involves himself in Christian's relationship with Kimber Henry, and the two become bitter rivals; it is eventually revealed that Costa is none other than The Carver. Christian almost married Kimber but she was kidnapped by the Carver; after she was rescued, she would not let Christian see what the Carver did to her face. She broke off their relationship so she could do some soul-searching. Eventually, Kimber came back as a Scientologist. When Kimber became pregnant, Christian stole DNA for a paternity test, convinced he was the real father. During that time Christian began dreaming about having sex with Sean. Distressed, he entered psychotherapy with Dr. Faith Wolper — and eventually had sex with her. She later told him that she is a recovering sex addict, and realized after their tryst that she still had a problem. She then asked him to remove a tattoo an ex-lover had forced her to get as a means of degrading her. Christian eventually realized the dreams are the result of his own personal identity crisis, and resolved his problems with Sean. He aslo began an affair with Michelle Landau, the wife of McNamara/Troy's new owner. Soon after they met, Christian suspected her of having a relationship with a woman named James who was smuggling organs out of the clinic. Christian found out that James was Michelle's former pimp, and blackmailed Michelle into having sex with him. He eventually began to care about Michelle, however, and paid James off to leave her and McNamara/Troy alone. Michelle's husband, Burt, found out about the affair from Wolper, and tried to force the two to have sex in front of him. When Burt later tried to have sex with Michelle, he had a stroke and died after she refused him medicine. After Burt's death, Christian and Michelle became engaged, and Michelle agreed to be Wilbur's adoptive mother. James did not keep her end of the bargain, however; she used McNamara/Troy as a base of operations. Christian then found out that James worked for drug lord Escobar Gallardo (one of the series' primary villains). James eventually committed suicide. He and Michelle bought Sean's stake in McNamara/Troy after Sean moved to California. Just as it seemed they would live happily ever after, Christian found out that she had been James' accomplice in the organ smuggling ring. Disgusted, he left her and followed Sean to California. However life isn't easy in L.A., and they spend their first 2 months without any clients. Desperate they join a drama television show as consults and guest-stars. Ever insecure over his appearance, wanting to look his best Christian got hair implants. Due to the hair implants gone wrong he was cut out while Sean enjoyed his first day of fame. Out of spite he broke a confidentiality agreement and revealed he had done some surgery on an actress to get recognition himself. This falls flat as he is double crossed by the magazine, which doesn't publish his story, and tells his new agent. Christian does a porn photoshoot, attracting which attracts gay men to his office. He also takes part in Marylin Monroe impersonator conflict but they reconcile and end up having a three-way with the look-alikes. His best friend's ex-wife, Julia, comes to California to reveal to her ex-husband and Christian that she is now dating a woman, Olivia. But she cannot seem to escape Christian. Later, Christian then has sex with Julia only for her to reveal it was to get him out of her system, and that Olivia knew of her coming to him. Christian breifly becomes a male prostitute, for the excitement, when a woman mistakes him for a actual prostitute named Campbell. Afterwards, the client tells a friend, her friend's fantasy ends badly when the woman nearly dies, making Christian give up his exciting life as a prostitute. Christian decides to give religion a try after meeting a nun, who seems to understand him despite his own inability to understand himself. He then has trouble with Eden, the daughter of Julia's lesbian lover, by threatening to tell Sean about his night with Julia. He solves that problem by setting her up to look like a drug addict and admitting her into rehab. She comes back while McNamara/Troy are filming a reality show an reveals the truth, but Sean doesn't believe her and she then tells him she lied. Christian and Julia begin to have an affair, though Sean and Olivia do not know about this heated, and dysfunctional relationship begining to form. Sean does later find out during a Secret Santa gift exchange between himself, Christian and Julia. Character Development: Coming Soon. Credits Christian Troy was originally created by Ryan Murphy, for the FX Tv series Nip/Tuck. No copyright infringement intended. This role play character is played by Labratio, and is the original author for his Character development.